I'm All Yours
by TheLifeILive
Summary: A night of dancing, malicious dates and maybe a bit of jealousy force Brennan to do some facing up. Booth x Brennan FLUFF all the way!


Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - It's been a while since I've written anything, so be kind. My computer's been messing with me and as a result this story has not been edited, so I apologize for all the mistakes I'm sure are present.

I said that due to the heartache and frustration involved in actually getting my computer to post something, that I wouldn't make the effort until I had written a brilliant story...this isn't it. This scenario has been done, but I needed to post something and didn't feel like waiting for an original idea of come to me. So, I hope it's not too bad. If it is...lie to me.

* * *

The annual Jeffersonian Sponsors' Gala was in full swing and the night promised to be one for the books. Dazzling lights were strung on anything that would stand still, live music floated through the air and each and every attendee had gone all out in the wardrobe department. Everyone looked stunning.

While the rest of the Jeffersonian elite, and the scientists that they spent most of the night pretending to understand, were squeezing as much pleasure out of this one evening as possible, taking full advantage of the open bar that was the highlight of the event, one poor soul was discovering this to be one of the most miserable nights she had ever passed.

It wasn't that Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't used to moving back into a corner while the world around her enjoyed itself, but tonight that unfortunate occurrence was making itself felt very strongly. She had known that Angela would abandon her for the dance floor as soon as the music started, despite numerous protestations that she would not be left alone that evening. She couldn't bring herself to begrudge her friend her carefree attitude and ability to enjoy herself. What made this experience, for the first time, incredibly painful and confusing was the fact that she was currently watching her partner move about the floor in the arms of another woman.

This wasn't just some woman who had accosted Booth over the course of the evening. No, Booth had brought a date. A leggy blond who currently had her hands all over her partner and the ache in Brennan's chest forced her to admit that for some reason she minded terribly that Booth's hands were, for the first time in a long time, at the small of someone else's back. For some reason there was a longing inside her; a painful desire to be the one enveloped in his strong arms.

"Don't even try to convince me that this doesn't bother you," groaned Angela as she dropped into the chair beside Brennan.

"That what doesn't bother me?" asked Brennan, feigning ignorance and quickly moving her gaze away from Booth.

"That some other woman is practically sexually assaulting your partner, _your_ partner, in the middle of a public gathering." Angela looked disgusted and was happy to note as well the uncomfortable look beginning to form on Booth's face.

"What Booth does with…" Brennan began, but Angela was quick to stem the flow of Brennan's 'just partners' speech that she had by now committed entirely to memory.

"Fine, don't admit it, but I know a jealous woman when I see one. I have been one on many occasions, so take my word for it. She has your man and you're jealous." said Angela, bolting before Brennan could even begin defending herself.

What was the use trying to explain to Angela what she couldn't even begin to understand herself? Why did she care so much? Booth was a free man. They had no commitment to each other. There was no reason for this irrational feeling of possessiveness that she had felt from the moment she heard that Booth would be attending with another woman. They usually spent these evenings together, laughing at the stuffed shirts and in general helping the other get through the long, fatally boring and, unfortunately, mandatory events. Now she was alone. She was surprised to find though, that it wasn't just company she sought, someone to distract her, it was _his_ company.

Her train of thought was broken when a shadow moved in front of the overhead light. Brennan looked up to meet the warm smile of her partner. He looked at her for a moment and then held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Brennan could only nod and before she knew it she was being swept onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed as the band began a slow number. Booth pulled her close and they swayed slowly to the music. A voice sounded in Brennan's head, reminding her that he wasn't here alone and this was not how partners held each other in public. They didn't.

But she couldn't stop the feelings of warmth and familiarity that swirled around inside her. She felt at home in his arms and even if this was only going to last a few short minutes, boy was she ever going to enjoy those few minutes! It wasn't right, but it had been too long since she had been held like this. Okay, so maybe it had only been a few days, but it felt like eternity.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"Nice dress," he said quietly, attempting to sound nonchalant while choking back the words that he desperately wanted to say. She looked stunning, gorgeous and the exposed skin that felt so soft beneath his warm hands was driving him absolutely wild. He could hardly even remember his date's name, let alone what she was wearing, but every curve of Brennan's figure, accentuated by the gown, had been burned into his memory since the moment she had entered the room. Why had he even brought a date? Why had he decided to make the effort to get over his partner? The stupidity and futlility of his plan hit him like a tidal wave. He was brought back to reality when her face lit up.

"Thank you," she said softly.

They continued to move to the music. Booth did not pull her close again, but kept back a little, never breaking eye contact. She missed the warmth of his body, but the heat that radiated from his gaze warmed her like nothing else and she felt herself burning up under its intensity.

He slowly began to lean forward and Brennan's eyes fluttered closed. But at that moment someone bumped her from behind and the spell was broken. She stepped back, mortified, and wobbled a little.

"I ..uh…I need to go to the washroom," she stammered as she tried to keep her composure. She finally reached the ballroom exit and walked the hallways in search of a restroom. Eventually finding one, she hurried inside, glad of the privacy offered by the smaller room.

She walked to the sink and turned on the water. She needed to keep her hands busy, and her mind. She couldn't stop and think about this. If she let herself think about him, his hands on her body, his deep penetrating stare….This was so wrong! Why did he have to look so good tonight? She wasn't blind, she knew her partner was exceptionally good looking, but tonight….Maybe it was the way he looked, maybe it was recent events – whatever it was, it was making her feel things and act in ways that she never would have thought possible. She had always considered herself above pity parties and jealous behavior, but apparently that was not the case. She stood brooding, but no amount of self-indulgence would allow her to gather her wits and reenter the ballroom.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the last person that Brennan wanted to see right now. Booth's date stepped up to the sink beside Brennan's and pulled a tube of dark crimson lipstick from her purse.

"You and Seeley make a lovely couple," said the blonde offhandedly, but even Brennan knew that a comment like that was not made without implying some deeper meaning.

Brennan's head jerked up in shock. She was about to give this stranger a piece of her mind, but the intruder just kept going.

"Now darling, don't look so surprised. Seeley hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night." Her tone was taking on a malicious quality that had Brennan slowly backing toward the door.

'I don't know what you're talking about," faltered Brennan. "I don't know what gives you…"she began, but the woman was quick.

"Now don't be coy Dr. Brennan. We're both woman. Let's not pretend we don't see it when a man notices us." She gave Brennan a fake smile before turning back to the mirror.

'Not Booth," said Brennan, finally able to put some strength behind her words. "We're partners, there's a line," now she felt like she was defending herself to Sweets again. "I've never done anything to encourage any sort of romantic affection on his part."

"But dear, you don't have to," she said significantly.

_Where did this woman get off calling her names like that?_

"It's Dr. Brennan please, and I really don't know what you mean." This conversation was headed in a very dangerous direction, but Brennan couldn't help herself. What did this woman know that she didn't?

"There's nothing more attractive to a man than a beautiful woman who is simply his for the taking." This woman knew she was getting under Brennan's skin, forcing into daylight feelings that the doctor obviously intended to remain buried. But this was the woman who had completely ruined her evening with the most devastatingly handsome man who had ever asked her out. She wasn't going to spare her in the least.

"No!" asserted Brennan forcefully. "That is most definitely not the case. I don't have to listen to this," she said, turning toward the door.

"You blushed in his arms while you were dancing," said the woman quietly.

Brennan froze for a moment, her hand on the door. She tried to protest, but couldn't say anything. She pushed through the washroom doors and headed toward the parking lot. Had she really blushed under his gaze? Had her feelings been on display for everyone to see? She couldn't bear the thought and quickened her steps as she made her way out into the cool night air. The stars shone and the moon glowed, but Brennan noticed neither as her thoughts centered on one thing: putting as much distance between herself and Booth as possible.

She jumped in her car and began driving, eventually ending up at the only place that would always remain a shining manifestation of the fact the science uncomplicated things – that where logic and rationality reigned, everything always made sense.

The lab was dark as she made her way towards her office. She detoured at the last second and found herself standing in the middle of the platform. She stood and waited for that feeling of security and strength that she was always able to obtain from these impersonal machines, sterile instruments and plastic furniture. But it didn't come. Maybe the lab felt betrayed. She had to admit that it wasn't to the lab that she went for comfort lately, but a strong pair of arms. It wasn't to the gleaming tiles and glaring lights that she went to find stability, but sought it in shining brown eyes. The lab had been replaced. But at the moment those arms and eyes were unavailable and what was she to do?

She heard footsteps approaching behind her and recognized the light step of her best friend.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? Why did you leave?" asked her friend, concerned. She had watched Brennan dance with her partner, had seen the look in her eyes as his arms had encircled her waist. She had also seen the wistful look on her face as she sat alone at their table watching him with another woman.

"I couldn't go back in there," said Brennan, with a defeated sigh.

"Booth," said Angela. It wasn't a question; it was a statement of what she knew summed up the whole mess of Brennan's emotions at this moment. "Bren, are you in love with him?"

Brennan's shoulders drooped: a hint at the realization that was begging to take place.

"I don't know," sighed Brennan. "I don't know!" she said again, more forcefully. "His date said I was, but how could she tell? I just….Oh Angela, there were moments, when we were dancing… I could hardly breathe! But this is all wrong!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You know why. I've told you over and over again why this would be a bad idea." Brennan was exasperated at her friend's willful ignorance even after her numerous explanations.

"Why what would be a bad idea?"

Brennan heard the voice from the doorway and paled. What was he doing here? Not that she was surprised, but this was so inconvenient!

"I'm leaving," said Angela resolutely. Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but Angela didn't giver her time. "Brennan, listen to me, all those excuses - all your reasons - in the grand scheme of things, do you want to know what they mean?"

Brennan could only stare; her eyes darting back and forth between the approaching form of her partner and her friend, her lifeline, who was slowly retreating.

"They mean nothing Sweetie. You might think right now that you're somehow saving yourself, protecting yourself, but trust me, all you are doing is hurting yourself….and him," she finished quietly, turning and heading out the door.

"Angela, please!" Brennan made one last attempt, but Angela was gone. It was just her and Booth now. She turned and faced the empty platform, desperately wishing for something to distract her, some excuse not to face him. But the empty tables and blank screens offered nothing in the way of an escape and as she felt his warm body move up behind hers she knew that everything was going down right here, right now.

"Why did you leave?" he asked softly. She could hear the hurt in his voice. He knew her too well not to know that he was the reason she hadn't come back after her hasty retreat.

"I couldn't stay," she offered weakly, still unwilling to turn around.

He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her body. His hand moved up to her chin, forcing his gaze to hers. She tried to look away, mentally willing him not to see the emotion she was sure was written all over her face, but as she saw his gaze darken and intensify she knew that she had been found out. This made her angry.

"What kind of gentleman are you, leaving your date like that?" she said bitterly as she tried to push past him. He grabbed her arm, but she, true to form, put up a struggle. He placed both of his hands on her arms, pulling her close to him, holding her in place.

"I don't have a date," he said, looking her in they eye; forcing her to hear him. "There's nowhere else I need to be."

"No date?" she asked, confusion etched across her face. "But you…"

"Not anymore," he said gently. He paused for a moment. "Unless you happen to be free this evening."

His eyes silently begged her not to run, not to give into the urge to flee that he knew was, even now, pushing her to bolt from his arms. She thought back over the night. It had only been an hour since he had held her and moved her to the slow music. The same heat that she felt in his gaze then was present now and she felt her insides melting, her cold resolve fading and she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"What did you have in mind?" she said softly against the warm skin of his neck. She felt him shudder and smiled to herself.

He pulled back and stared at her.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. That had obviously not been the answer he had been expecting.

"Honest," said Brennan, as smile creeping over her face. "I'm all yours."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her choice of words. "Well, in that case…"

"Not literally!" she amended hastily. _Well, maybe, but he didn't need to know that yet. His head was big enough already._

He continued to smile softly at her.

"Well, if you're open to it, I do recall us starting something a bit earlier before we were interrupted," he said hopefully.

Brennan wracked her brain; what were they doing earlier?

_Oh yeah. _

"I wouldn't be opposed," she whispered before leaning up and softly placing her lips against his.

His hands moved from her arms down to her waist as hers snaked around his neck. He pulled her flush against him and angled his head, deepening the kiss. She felt her mind drain of everything – all doubts, all fears, all anxieties - as she gave herself up to the sensation of kissing her partner and best friend. The feelings that coursed through her were new and exciting. She was overwhelmed and pulled back.

Her mind darted back to earlier, to the beautiful date he had brought; the date that had embodied everything that was Booth's 'type'.

"I don't understand, why me?"

She really was genuinely confused at why a man as handsome as Seeley Booth, as charming and charismatic, would go for someone as socially awkward and nerdy herself.

Booth only shook his head.

"You don't see what other people see, do you Bones? What I see. You're absolutely amazing. You're compassionate, honest, loyal, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your eyes…I can't even describe them."

She had to look away. Could she believe him? Could she mean that much to someone? Someone like him.

"Then don't," she whispered.

'But Bones," he said firmly, "you have to know. Please believe me! I don't want anyone but you."

She knew he was pleading with her to understand, to give him a chance, to accept the emotions he had seen pass over her face tonight. She felt a lump form in her throat. After her parents had left she had given up on the dream of finding someone she could trust, someone who would look at her like her father had when she was young, with a look that spoke volumes, telling her that there was nothing more precious than she was. But here he was, with eyes only for her and a smile that could melt ice. She slowly began to smile as well. Uncertainly was replaced by joy and contentment as she turned her face to his.

"I do believe you," she nodded. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him down the steps.

"Where are we going?" he questioned her. To be honest, he couldn't care less where they went as long as her hand was wrapped tightly around his and her eyes kept that glow.

"There's a party we need to get back to."

He tugged on her hand, effectively halting her.

"Why? I thought you hated those parties." he reasoned. As far as he knew she had spent the first half entirely miserable. Why would she want to return?

"I believe there was something we were doing, before we were so rudely interrupted?" she said innocently.

"I thought we already took care of that," said Booth, placing his forehead against hers. He tilted his head and pressed their lips together. He kissed her slowly before pulling back slightly.

"Yes we did, very thoroughly, and will do so again later, but I…" suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident. "I kind of wanted to dance with you again."

He regarded her for a moment before smiling softly and pulling her body to his.

"We don't need music and room full of people to do that," he whispered in her ear as he began to sway gently.

Brennan sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, letting herself go and simply enjoying the feeling of being sheltered in his arms. So this is what it was like to feel wanted, to feel cherished…loved even. She lifted her head to look at him and the warmth of his gaze that had caused her telltale blush earlier now filled her with the knowledge and belief that, after so many years, she had found a real home.

* * *

So it's been a while, how's everybody doing? Please review, tell me what you thought, tell me anything, I'd love to hear from everyone! I've missed you guys:)

And please tell me if there are loads of mistakes, honestly. I hate looking back at my past stories and taking note of all my stupid errors. Tell me while I can fix them, thanks

* * *


End file.
